Love or Money
by xWhit3StaRx
Summary: Inuyasha has to get married in the deadline of two months to get his grandfather's inheritance. The good news is, he thinks he's found the perfect girl. The bad news is...well...she's kinda in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**October 14, 2005**

The morning dew glistened on the wet green grass as the sun spread it's warmth across the busy city of Tokyo. Fluffy cumulus clouds floated lazily across the crystal sky and ominous puffs of smoke billowed up from factories, ruining the perfect blue canvas. To anybody who didn't watch the news, read the newspapers, or was completely deprived, today would seem like a normal day…other than the odd weather. For an early morning in October, it was really quite warm. Pedestrians strolled about busily; some keeping their backs hunched and heads down as to not attract any unwanted attention while other simply strutted, their chins tilted up and their posture straight in importance.

Inuyasha Takahashi sat calmly in his extravagant mansion, his lean, muscular form spread lazily out on a sofa and a glass of red wine resting lightly in his hand. His dark bangs hung casually over his piercing lavender eyes as he gazed intently at the figure across from him. The room was dark, but even in the little light that could be salvaged from the closed blinds, his handsome features and dark mood could be easily determined.

The man who held his attention fidgeted nervously. He was an odd looking man, tall and spindly, with long, crooked fingers, and a hawk-like nose. Dark, bushy eyebrows drooped over his beady black eyes as he glanced anxiously at the obviously superior man before him. "Mr. Takahashi," he began hoarsely. "The matter we are to discuss is – "

"Would you like some water?" Inuyasha interrupted coolly, raising a perfect eyebrow.

The man cleared his throat immediately, and when he spoke again, the scratchy voice was gone. "No, no I'm fine." After a moment he hastily added, "thank you," and returned his gaze to the carpet upon which his chair was resting.

"Please continue, Mr..." Inuyasha trailed off, indicating that he wanted the man to finish for him.

"Tsuabisu," the man said quickly. "But you may call me Onigumo."

"I was informed by my secretary that you are here on business matters," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes," Onigumo confirmed.

"I believe then, Mr. Tsuabisu, it would be more appropriate if I addressed you by your surname. Surely you would concur we are not quite on friendly terms yet?" Inuyasha's voice was quiet, but had a certain force to it that Onigumo did not dare try to counter.

"Yes, yes, of course," he agreed. The scratchiness had returned in his voice and he cleared his throat uneasily.

"Good," Inuyasha said briskly. "Now, Mr. Tsuabisu, what are you here for?"

'_Well, he certainly doesn't beat around the bush,'_ Onigumo thought dryly to himself. "It's about your grandfather death," he said in a nearly sympathetic voice. Although, he certainly didn't think anyone who was a hand stretch away from acquiring 2.6 billion dollars was in need of any sympathy.

Inuyasha seemed to think likewise for the corner of his mouth twitched slightly in amusement, but he sobered immediately. "That's quite a delicate matter, Mr. Tsuabisu," he said in that same, powerful voice. "I do hope it is at least important; I have a busy schedule today." As if to accentuate his point, he glanced casually down at his Rolex and set his glass of wine down on a coffee table in front of him.

"Um, yes, actually, it is rather important." A bead of sweat ran down Onigumo's clammy forehead as he spoke and he dabbed it away hastily with an old-fashioned handkerchief (Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh when he saw it). "I'm afraid you won't be very happy with what I have to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with my grandfather's will?" Inuyasha queried, sitting up slightly straighter.

Onigumo nodded solemnly. "Mr. Takahashi, you are aware, I'm sure, that the late Mr. Takahashi, or shall I say, you're grandfather, left behind an enormous sum of money for you."

"Of course."

"Are you also aware of the will's conditions?"

"I don't remember seeing any, Mr. Tsuabisu," Inuyasha stated, his eyes dark.

"Tell me, Mr. Takahashi," Onigumo began, his voice suddenly mellow and calm. He was all business now. "When was the first time you saw your grandfather's will?"

"When I was 17," Inuyasha responded stiffly.

"And did you examine your grandfather's will at any time after his death?"

"There was no need to. I already knew what it said."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Takahashi, I'm here to inform you that the will has had some slight…" Onigumo trailed off here, his lips twisting into a smile as he searched for the right words, "alterations, shall we say, since the last time you saw it."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to glare at him. "Get to the point, Mr. Tsuabisu. I don't have time for your games."

"This is no game, Mr. Takashi. It is rather serious. You see, your grandfather seems to have added a condition to his will."

"Tell. Me. What. It. Is." Inuyasha managed through gritted teeth.

"You must be wed in a little over two months, for us that is on Christmas Day, to receive the money," Onigumo declared, giving a mock smile. "I'm sure it will make a lovely present."

For a minute, a deadly silence reigned in the room. Then, as Inuyasha attempted to regain his composure and control his raging temper, he spoke up. "Who are you exactly, Mr. Tsuabisu?"

"I'm your grandfather's lawyer," Naraku answered. The apprehensive air about him was gone and replaced with a mask that screamed, 'Pure business.' Inuyasha would be lying if he said he was not at least slightly impressed by the sudden change. Although, the whole split personality thing was really quite unnerving.

"I'd like to see the will for myself," Inuyasha finally said.

"Of course." The lawyer reached casually into his briefcase and pulled out a pack of papers. He handed Inuyasha the entire package and stood up. "Shall I give you time to look it over?"

Inuyasha skimmed through it, his eyes moving faster than he could turn the pages. When he got to the portion with the condition, a dark scowl crossed his face. "No need," he growled.

"I believe that is all then," Onigumo said, glancing unsurely at the temperamental man he was dealing with. Now that the business was done, he had returned to his usual fidgety self. "Are you planning to get your ex to help?" he asked suddenly, almost eager for the information.

Inuyasha's head jerked up in surprise, his eyes narrowed in suspicious slits. "How do you know about her?"

"The rest of the world does, too," Onigumo pointed out. "Or have you forgotten, Mr. Takahashi, that you are currently the most eligible bachelor in the entire country of Japan? Your ex must really quite regret - "

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently, his voice dripping with venom at the painful mention of his ex. "No one remembers her anyways! She's nobody without me." What was with this guy anyways? Looking like a deer caught in headlights one moment and acting absolutely relaxed the next.

Onigumo shrugged nonchalantly. "Then you do agree that it's not strange that I would know about your ex?"

"Yes, but not about the..."

"The what?" Onigumo pressed keenly.

"Forget it," he grumbled.

"How old are you anyways, Mr. Takahashi?"

"Why so nosey, Mr. Tsuabisu?"

"Just curious."

"How old are _you_?" he countered.

"32," Onigumo replied at ease. There was a slightly pause as the two men studied each other. Finally, Inuyasha broke it.

"Have I met you before?"

"N-No, I don't believe so," Onigumo answered, suddenly nervous again. He wrung his hands together for a few minutes as an awkward silence took over the room once more. "I should get going," he finally said.

"There's no hurry."

"Actually, I need to be somewhere."

"Didn't you want to know my age?"

"No need," Onigumo responded quickly before hastening towards the door.

"I'll show you out," Inuyasha stood, stretching slightly.

"That's quite alright," Onigumo insisted. "I know where the door is."

"It's a big place."

"I have a good memory."

"Good luck."

xXx

Inuyasha walked casually through the busy streets of Tokyo, disguised so that no one would stop him for an autograph or picture. He was adorned in dark, baggy jeans and a black shirt with a gray skull pasted across the front. Sunglasses covered his dazzling, and rather prominent, lavender eyes and his silky black hair was stuffed carelessly under a navy blue hat, much like the color of his jeans.

A shiny red Ferrari slid to a stop near him, but he ignored it and kept walking. Until, that is, the car continued to glide along by his side.

"Hey sexy!" one of the passengers called in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Inuyasha turned, expecting to find a hot chick, but encountering instead…what the f - ! He gaped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, at the scraggly, black-haired _guy_ (who turned out to be the driver) that had whistled at him. He surprised him even more by grinning crookedly and saying in what he guessed was supposed to be an alluring (although no longer high and squeaky) voice, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps and wordlessly shook his head, a nervous look on his face. The actual passengers, a girl with spiky purple hair and two other guys, a brunette and a blonde (who, he immediately noticed, were holding hands) snickered at him. Actually, just the two guys did; the girl was muttering obscenities under her breath. The black-haired guy who had called to him turned his head to look at them nonchalantly before cocking his head in Inuyasha's direction. The other two immediately nodded, sly grins spreading across their face, but the girl rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car.

She jogged up to him and stuck out a hand. "I'm Okeshi, but everyone calls me Kesh."

"In – " he caught himself, wracking his brain for a name. "Ryokai."

"You're homophobic, aren't you?" Kesh asked bluntly.

"I guess you can say that."

"Sorry 'bout my friends. They're just joking around. Well, the one who hit on you is anyways," she sighed in exasperation. "I always fall for the idiots."

Inuyasha laughed good-naturedly and gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks for lettin' me know. And good luck with him."

Kesh grinned at him and nodded. "No prob." With that, she jogged back to the Ferrari and hopped in the back seat, her spiky purple air swaying dangerously in her companions' direction. Inuyasha suppressed a laugh as they recoiled and then settled slowly back in their original positions as Kesh's hair stopped moving.

The guy who whistled at him before gave him a wave (and a wink, which he didn't appreciate…at all. Kesh didn't seem to either because she picked up a striped tissue box from the floor and whacked him over the head with it) before the car sped off.

A smile stayed on his face as Inuyasha turned and began walking in the opposite direction. His eyes scanned the crowds of people and bustling cars before he froze.

Was it? Could it be?

He couldn't think as his eyes trailed over the woman who had captured his attention. Long, wavy black hair, slim figure, about 5'5" height, sharp, tall nose, full lips. And she was wearing a business suit again! It had to be her! Had she changed again? Now he just had to see if her eyes were brown. He took a few steps towards her and watched, helplessly, as the crowd swallowed her from his sight.

'_No!'_ his mind screamed. _'Gotta get to her!'_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyo, wait!" He stumbled in his haste to reach her and jostled a couple of people, but only ended up getting shoved back.

"Watch where your going!" a middle aged man snarled at him.

"S-Sorry," he apologized before glancing around desperately for her. The seconds crawled by like years as his eyes searched the crowds for her familiar features.

There she was!

Not caring about anything else, he pushed his way through the crowd. When he finally got to her, he had acquired a few cuts and bruises from all the pushing and shoving, but he barely even noticed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. "Kikyo, I know this might be weird, but –"

"Do I know you?"

Light blue. Her eyes were light blue.

A close look at her features proved that she looked nothing like Kikyo at all. Hell, she wasn't even the right height and she was nowhere near as pretty. Or maybe the right one had gotten away? Inuyasha swore under his breath and then raised his voice. "I'm sorry, I thought you were – "

"_Inuyasha?_" the girl asked incredulously.

"Wha – ? How did you – " he looked down at her in disbelief before realizing that the world had gotten much lighter and that there was an absence of weight on the bridge of his nose. His shades were gone and his hat had fallen off.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" the girl squealed excitedly. "My name's Nikki! I – "

"Look," he cut her off, his eyes catching a figure in the distance. The real Kikyo, maybe? "I really have to find someone, so – "

But the girl had already attached herself to him. "You're not going anywhere!" she shrieked happily. "Can I have a kiss? Oh my Gosh, I forgot my camera today and – " The silhouette he had spotted earlier was beginning to disappear into the crowd again.

"I really need to – "

"Oh my Gosh, is that Inuyasha!" another voice screeched. More voices joined in and the crowd around him grew bigger.

"Marry me!"

"No, she's a slut!"

"What did you call me? You stupid b----!"

"Inuyasha, please excuse my friends. They're – "

"Oh my God, it's really you!"

"Will you sign my forehead?"

"Yes! I found my camera!"

Bright white lights flashed before his eyes and he grew dizzy. Then, as quickly as it began, silence spread like a wave through the crowd and the flashing stopped. At least a hundred pairs of eyes were trained on his face, each one of them hopeful and expectant. "Okay," Inuyasha sighed. "Who's first?"

And just like that, the screaming began all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 14, 2005**

Kagome Higurashi fumbled with her keys before finally opening the front door with a click. She switched on a couple lights and dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and then wearily made her way to her computer. After a tiring day at work, the only thing she was hoping to see was an email from her boyfriend. Besides, as bad as it was for her, it had to be a million times worse for him, being in the army and all.

_You've got mail!_

Her heart sped up as she eagerly clicked the flashing mailbox.

Hey love,

How are you? I'm sorry I didn't send you anything yesterday – drills left me half dead, but don't worry, I'll come home for a visit next weekend to make up for it. By the way, hope you like the hearts – took me forever to find the right ones.

Things at camp are good so far. I'm not positive, but I think the food's tasting better. I think I finally got used to it! Either that or they finally switched the cooks – I've never been good with lunch ladies…you would know that. I miss your home-cooked meals like hell, and I miss you a thousand times more. Here's some more good news though: we're filing out! There was a bombing out North a couple days ago – right next to the Pacific actually. Pretty amazing, eh? The army's going up there to check for survivors and get rid of the Ijins. If the charge is a success, we get _dis_charged! Isn't that great? I'll be able to spend time with my baby again! Anyways, the guys are fighting for the comp again, so I gotta get off, but I'll email you again as soon as I can. If the rest of the guys don't kill me first! Just kidding, love. See ya in a week! Wait for me.

Forever,  
Kouga

Little animated hearts with "you & me" in some and "love u to pieces" in others danced around his signature, and Kagome suppressed a squeal. God, did she love him. Stretching her fingers out, she prepared to write.

Hey baby,

I'm so deliriously happy right now! You're coming back soon! That made my entire _week_! I can't wait – I'm so excited I'm already listing the things we're gonna do first when you get back in my head! And you love my meals that much? How sweet! Be careful though, baby, there's no chance in the world that I'll live if you get hurt.

You won't believe what I saw today, Kouga. You remember Inuyasha? You're favorite singer? The really, really rich one. Well, he was at Central Court today! I think he was looking for somebody, but a huge crowd cut him off. I was thinking about getting you an autograph, but I was already late to work (Sorry!), and the wait could take over an hour. I hate when it happens because the clients have enough trouble on their own hands without having to waste their time waiting for me to show up. Being a therapist is so difficult sometimes. Besides, you remember how much big stars like him bother me, right? I'm actually sort of regretting it now though…I think I actually remember him coming in my direction, but I was in too much of a hurry to be sure. On a last note, I love the hearts and I love you a million times more. Come back soon, ok?

Forever,  
Kagome

It was a custom for the couple to sign their letters "Forever" instead of "Love". It had been going on ever since their second date in college. Though some people found it odd, Kagome always thought it seemed sweeter and much more romantic as it was less cliché. Besides, everyone in college had regarded the two lovers as "The Perfect/Cutest Couple," and, though she disliked being boastful, Kagome found the name to be suiting.

She was quiet and gently, but had a quick, flaring temple when anyone got her angry. At 5'5" tall she was considered slim and athletic although she played only a select few sports. Never one for grace, Kagome was deemed to be a klutz, but as long as her boyfriend didn't mind it, she hardly cared herself. After all, she had a pretty face with a petite nose, warm chocolate brown eyes, and cute, pouting lips.

Kouga had a strong build at 5'11" and a charming air about him as well as a cute face that had the tendency to attract, as Kagome called it, "unwanted attention." He was sweet and caring towards his girlfriend, and could be fun and crazy at the same time. Though he didn't have much of a raging temper, he was possessive and too often paranoid or suspicious. His insecurity was his weak spot, but his more distinctive characteristics made up for it.

As Kagome changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she smiled contentedly. Life was getting almost too good, and it almost made her feel paranoid that something bad would come around the corner. Moonlight filtered through her thin blinds, as Kagome relaxed against the air soft mattress and, pulling the covers up to her chin, imagined that Kouga was lying next to her. A smile spread silently across her face as she let her mind fade into a deep, comfortable sleep.

_Wait for me…_

xXx

He came home exhausted and more frustrated than he'd been since the breakup. "Shippou, grab me a beer, will ya?" Settling himself comfortably on a leather couch, Inuyasha prepared to turn on the T.V. before realizing that in order to get the remote, he would have to stand. That, of course, would require movement, so Inuyasha settled for the empty silence of the large room instead.

"Why, young master Inuyasha!" the butler exclaimed in mock surprise. "A beer? What happened to the margaritas, the vodka, the expensive wine, or the champagne?"

"Shippou…not now."

With a sigh, the butler complied and ambled into the kitchen to grab his master that beer. He was a largely built man (not fat, just large) with curly red hair that came down to the nape of his neck and a forcefully thin mouth that screamed for respect, despite his job serving Inuyasha. He had amazingly dark, maroon-colored eyes, which were frightening to invaders, but warm and gentle with those who he loved. (He was obviously a close friend as well as a bodyguard of sorts) Shippou had an amazing talent of conveying emotion with those piercing eyes, and as he handed his master the beer they were clearly screaming with disapproval.

Seeing the disappointment in his closest advisor's eyes, Inuyasha groaned. "Just a little, alright?" The butler nodded, but he could tell he wasn't satisfied. Ignoring him, Inuyasha cracked the beer open and sighed contentedly as he took a sip.

"Tell me what's wrong," Shippou sighed as Inuyasha polished off a quarter of the can. "And for God's sake, man, come up for air." With this, his friend laughed and, as a result of the beer still in his mouth, began to splutter and gag. Shippou rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of, "Typical thing to happen."

"Alright, here, you have some." Inuyasha shoved the beer in his friend's hands and began his story. When he was finished, Shippou had polished off the beer, leaving Inuyasha to grumble in response. "How about since you finished this one, you – "

"Nice try, Inuyasha, but you're not getting another can unless you get off your own lazy ass to do it."

"Awww, come on, man…you _know_ I'm not gonna do it."

Shippo grinned evilly. "Exactly."

Suddenly, Inuyasha sobered and turned his head to glance out a shady window. It was dark out already; the sun never stayed for long as they neared winter, and pleasant weather like he'd had today was rare. He began to regret missing it for signing autographs and taking pictures.

"I could've stopped that crowd, Shippou. I could've found her again."

"Nah, man, it's not your fault. Remember what she did to you? Besides, those crowds are pretty damn feisty." Shippou loved working for his master because of how kindly he treated all of his servants, but sometimes the guy was too hard on himself.

Inuyasha cracked a humorless smile. "You don't have to soften the blow. I'm a man, I can take it."

"I dunno…with a package your size…"

"Hey!"

* * *

**October 16, 2005**

"He _groped_ you?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Kagome!" the brunette haired girl whispered heatedly, her green eyes darting nervously about the small café. A steady crimson made it's way from the girl's slim neck to her cheeks and even farther up her forehead. Before long, a rosy red was painted across her entire face.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome apologized, and took another sip from her cappuccino. She frowned at her best friend, suddenly realizing why this boy who the brunette was speaking of would be so attached to her.

Even blushing, Sango was beautiful. With sharp, impeccable features and a good height of 5'6", she would make an amazing actress. Sango had instead chosen to go down the route of athletics, which was just as well since she had enough talent to attack any sport she chose. She worked as a coach for soccer and tennis, a good combination because of soccer's beneficial footwork in the latter sport. Unfortunately, Sango had difficulty with men as she found them to be pigs and often not worth the time, so she chose to stay out of the dating business. This was also because of her lack of femininity as well as her quick bursts of anger when she grew flustered or irritated.

"Anyways," Kagome continued, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Keep going from the part where he - "

"Alright, alright!" Sango cut her off impatiently. "Well, I was kind of surprised at first, and he was just standing there, the most lecherous grin on his face, and I couldn't help it! I…well, I snapped."

"And what did you do?"

The brunette cringed slightly. "I hit him. Hard." Choked laughter followed shortly after her response, and Sango visibly straightened with indignation. "Wouldn't _you_?"

"Well, I suppose," Kagome answered, her sniggers coming slowly to a stop. "But he's a guy, and sometimes they have trouble controlling their hormones. Besides, you hit hard!"

"Hey!" Her friend glared defensively at her. "You don't?"

"Not nearly," Kagome grinned back. "I feel bad for the poor guy."

"I felt sort of bad, too," Sango admitted. "He's not a bad person when he's not being lecherous."

"What's his name?"

"Miroku, I think it was."

"Miroku…" Kagome repeated. "Tell me more about him," she urged, suddenly curious about this perverted character.

Sango eyed here suspiciously. "Why do you wanna know all of a sudden?"

"Forget it."

"No, no! Tell me," Sango persisted. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It's nothing! Just a bit of nosiness. At least tell me what he looks like."

"Oh, alright…he's…he's not ugly. I guess he could be cute, but it's honestly pretty hard to picture him at all without a pair of wandering hands involved. He's about 5'10" I think – wonderfully blue eyes and cute brown hair, but don't get the wrong idea!" Sango warned.

"Of course I wouldn't," Kagome gave a sly grin. "Now tell me about his personality."

"Well, I don't know much about him, so – "

"Oh, that's alright! Just tell me what you know!"

"He's…devoted."

Another grin. "Quite obviously."

"And childish."

A wink. "Goes with the hair."

"A pervert."

Chuckling. "We know of course."

"And I guess if he weren't a giant pervert – _what is your problem_?"

Kagome's eyes widened as an innocent expression took over her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Kags, I know you better than your grandpa does."

"Just finish what you were about to say, and I promise I'll tell you."

"Oh, fine. I was just saying that if he weren't a giant pervert he could almost be, well, a bit on the sweet side."

"Aha!" Kagome shouted, rising to her feet and aiming an accusing pointer at her best friend. "I _knew_ it!"

"Wha - !" Sango stumbled to her feet as well, causing her chair to follow with an aggravating screech. Several other customers in the café glanced at the girls distastefully while others cast them curious looks as they sipped their drinks and chatted away.

"I knew you had feelings for him!" Kagome declared triumphantly before adding as an after thought. "About time, too."

"Lower you're voice, Kagome!" Sango pleaded. "And I do not have feelings for him! He's a pervert, and – "

"Oh, just admit it, girl! You _like_ him!"

Sango stared at her with a gaping mouth. "That's a lie! He's nowhere near my type! He groped me remember? And I hit him!"

"Honey, the last person you said was "cute" was my brother."

"And that was merely days ago."

"You're not dating my brother!" Kagome shouted in an exasperated voice. "He's only 15! And you're two years older than me, which would make you guys 7 years apart!"

"I don't want to date your brother!" Sango spluttered. "I meant he was cute in a kid type way! Like, like _my_ brother who happens to be two years older, but only "cute"! Miroku's the same! He would make a very, very cute _brother_!" She spoke quickly, desperately trying to convince her friend.

"Miroku's different, Sango! He's around your age, so – "

"23."

"Huh?"

"He's 23."

"Oh. Well then, he's 23! Even better, only a year older than you! It could work, Sango. I mean, how many times have you hit him?"

"For every time he's grouped me," Sango winced.

"And he still hasn't given up on you yet, right?"

"Well…I've only known him for a week. He's bound to give up sooner or later."

"It could work," Kagome insisted. "Give it a shot!"

"It won't, Kags." Sango sighed. "I know you're trying to help me, but honestly, I'm fine. I already plan to spend the rest of my life pining after my one and only."

"Yeah? Who's that? And don't you dare say Inuyasha."

"Fine I won't, but it's him and you know it."

"Sango!" Kagome groaned. "He's a singer! A pop star! A famous _jerk_ who scores every night and wouldn't ever plan to settle down until his hits are in the past and he's got no one left to love but himself."

"You don't know that," Sango said quietly, casting her gaze to her feet and playing idly with her ponytail. "Miroku's not right for me, Kagome. I just don't like him like that, you know?"

"Yeah," she whispered quietly. "I know. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Wanna go for ice cream?"

A grin lit up Kagome's face in a second. "You bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**October 16, 2005**

It was dark already, almost too dark to see. A young woman stood outside Café KoKo, the one Kagome had been in earlier that day. She looked impossibly like her, but slightly older and more sophisticated. In spite of her darker appearance as she was lurking in the shadows, a closer look would show that her maturity gave her a more beautiful look than Kagome including beautifully shaped violet eyes. Flipping open her cell phone casually, she dialed a private number and waited as the phone rang. An hour seemed to pass by before a deep voice answered.

"Have you changed your mind, Kikyo?"

She hesitated as nervousness clogged her throat. "Why are you doing this? You don't need me anymore."

A cold, sinister laugh was her reply. "Don't be silly. I'll always need you."

"I've already done enough," Kikyo persisted. "I already did what you told me to. The deal is over."

"Then what? You think you can buy your freedom like this? Don't be a fool." The flicker of hope inside of her died away, and she fought the urge to break down. "Have a good night's rest; your next mission is going to be long." She choked back a surge of tears and prepared to hang up, but not before his malevolent voice drifted into her ears.

"Don't forget, Kikyo. _You're mine._"

She hung up, a shiver running down her spine as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. It would be all right though, she assured herself. His schemes, even with her as his pawn, would be foiled in the end. After all, she had found her double.

xXx

A shadowy figure stood in the alley, his silver hair dancing lightly in the breeze. If you looked closely, you could see his strong chin and sharp nose, both of the features only accentuating his handsome face. But that wasn't what drew people to him or what frightened them. His eyes. His cold, empty amber eyes that looked as though they were frozen in place. His lips seemed frozen as well, for they never smiled or frowned. They simply stayed in a thin line, emotionless and unnerving.

The man was clad in a tight, black muscle shirt that showed off his well built body with matching dark leather pants. The pants weren't tight, but weren't baggy either. Chains crissed-crossed across the back of his legs and to anyone examining them, they'd seem heavy and annoying, but to him, they were weightless and unnoticeable. That didn't mean he liked them. After all, his dresser had forced him to wear them. Damn annoying girl, she was. A heavy, black trench coat with imperceptible pockets both inside and out completed the look, giving him an air that told people he was to be feared. And oh, how feared he was.

His amber eyes flashed an impatient red as 3 men approached him, two of which were dressed also in black. The third one, however, was dressed in similar clothes, but in a shade of deep violet and his outfit was devoid of any chains. "Who is he?" the silver-haired man asked in a way that they would never mistake as questioning.

The shorter, stockier man spoke up, his gruff voice cutting into the night air. "Another one a' Naraku's henchmen." He spat onto the ground, his eyes full of distaste for his captive. "I told Hiten to jus' shoot 'im, but he says to show 'im to ya first." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. The two men in black said nothing, knowing the deadly silence was not a good sign.

"Where did you find him?" His voice was colder than usual.

"Saint Street," Hiten said quickly. He was tall, even taller than Sesshomaru, but weaker and slightly stringy. "We found him smugglin' some more of that poison they been making."

"Ironic, ain't it?" the man with the accent commented with a crooked grin. "Saint Street, I mean," he explained, catching the odd look his partner was giving him. Hiten rolled his eyes and elbowed him before nodding his head in Sesshomaru's direction. The obviously superior man was not happy.

Before now, Sesshomaru's slender hands were in one of the many bulky pockets inside his trench coat, but now he brought them out. His left hand was holding a gun, and he pointed it at the captive who was huddling helplessly on the ground, both hands chained back by Hiten and the other man in black. "Look at me," he ordered, and almost immediately the captive's head went up. His eyes were pleading, almost terrified, and his pale cheeks were wet with tears. "Why did you gag him?" Sesshomaru inquired of his two allies.

"It was Manten's idea," Hiten responded, a bland look of curiosity on his face as he cocked a head towards his partner.

"Un-gag him," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Eh. That migh' not be the bes' of ideas, boss," Manten remarked, and neither man made a move to do as he said.

In a flash Sesshomaru's right hand dove into his trench coat and brought out another gun, this time pointing it at Manten's head. "Are you questioning me?" he asked icily. Manten's eyes went wide in fear and surprise. His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out of his blubbering lips.

"P-Please, b-boss," Hiten stuttered nervously, "D-don't kill 'im. He didn't mean it. Don't kill my brother."

"Ungag him." He repeated, "Don't make me say it again."

The two men, now identified as brothers, stumbled in their haste to obey his orders. When the captive had been freed, Sesshomaru grabbed the chains that tied his arms together and pulled them upwards, bringing the captive to his feet. The man was about to beg for his life, but stopped short when he gazed into the infamous eyes of his captor. They were callous and completely devoid of any emotion. There was no judgment in those eyes, only an iciness that made him tremble in fear and caused all coherent thoughts to disappear from his head.

"You work for Naraku," Sesshomaru stated, unfazed by the captive's speechlessness. The man nodded wordlessly and he continued. "What are you called?"

"Juuromaru," he answered in a hushed, awed voice.

"Boss," Manten cut in, a freaked out look on his face. "We betta kill 'im. I think he's gay." Hiten elbowed him and gave him a warning look before turning his attention to a slightly amused Sesshomaru.

"Thunder brothers."

"Yeah, boss?" they answered in unison.

"Undress Juuromaru for me."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Two pairs of saucer-sized eyes stared in disbelief at a still emotionless Sesshomaru. "Boss," Manten finally managed to say. "You should really be a comedy-an. Hell, you'd make a bundle a' money wid' dat mask a' yours."

"Comedian, idiot," Sesshomaru corrected. "And I was being serious. Take off his shirt."

They did as he said, but with quivering fingers and sidelong glances at him to see if he would faint at any moment from sickness or fever. It took them an unbearably long time, but when they were finished, the thunder brothers suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh," they chorused.

Juuromaru looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. "Oh? Oh what?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, so Hiten answered for him. "You have Naraku's spider burn on your back. It means you're an elite member, doesn't it? I read once that Onigumo likes to mark the elite members of his gang. Quite an honor for you, ne? Plus, it means that couldn't have been just poison you were smuggling. A job like that would be for one of the lesser henchmen." He glared at him, "You were stealing our supplies, weren't you?"

Sesshomaru looked at one of the thunder brothers for a minute before saying, "Good job, Hiten. I'm glad you figured it out. You can have a night off." A compliment wasn't easy to get from his boss, and Hiten glowed with pride. Manten mumbled something inappropriate but didn't get angry in fear of getting his tongue ripped out.

"So, boss," Hiten began. "What do we do about the elite?"

"Please don't kill me!" Juuromaru begged. "I'll join your side! I'll be real faithful, I promise!" A gunshot rang out in the alley and Hiten watched in horror as a dead body slumped to the floor.

But it wasn't Juuromaru who was shot.

"Brother!" Hiten screamed, lunging himself at the lifeless shell that used to be his cheerful brother, and gazing mournfully into his dull, empty eyes.

"Get up," Sesshomaru ordered coldly. Juuromaru, who was just as surprised, stared silently up at the heartless figure towering over him.

"Why?" Hiten croaked helplessly. "Why?"

"Get up," he repeated and this time, the lone thunder brother, though shaking with shock and devastation, complied.

"Please tell me why…"

"Check his back after you've finished with Naraku's filth," was all that he said, but somehow, Hiten knew it was enough.

"You're going to kill me?" Juuromaru asked quietly.

"Yes," came the icy voice.

"Please. Please let me go! I have a wife and kids at home waiting for me!" the captive pleaded shamelessly.

"You should've thought of that before joining Naraku's gang," Sesshomaru said remorselessly, slipping his twin guns back into his trench coat.

"I-I can be a good hostage!" Juuromaru suggested desperately. "Naraku hates it when he loses his elites! You can get something from him! He'll trade!"

"We don't take prisoners." And with that said, he spun sharply on his feet and, ignoring the piercing cries of the soon-to-be dead captive, he began walking away. As Hiten brought a gun out from his own trench coat, Sesshomaru's frigid voice drifted into his alert ears.

"Kill him."

* * *

**October 17, 2005**

The smoke was so thick and the stench so strong that Kouga nearly called off his suffering men. Only an incredible sense of will power and a persistency that lingered on the brink of stubbornness kept him from giving up at this point. They were attacking the enemy base, but to no avail as he lacked the men to penetrate a defense so strong. When one of his men collapsed from the heat and bitter air, Kouga knew he had no choice but to fall back. Instead of retreating completely, he waved to his men to head towards the shores. The waves of the Pacific would help a little if not a lot and he intended to win this battle and return home to his family and friends. And don't forget Kagome.

The pungent aroma died down a little as they grew closer to the water and then disappeared completely when he ordered his men to dive in. Suddenly, without warning, a shower of bullets flew through the air, and cries of agony came from every direction. Kouga, nearly forgetting his training, began to panic for his men before pulling his act together. He tried desperately to shout above the noise for order, but to no avail.

The shower of bullets grew worse as bombs began bursting around the troops. The screams and gunshots continued, every second the chaos growing worse as Kouga struggled to help his men. A searing pain shot through his right arm, but he ignored it, lifting up his rifle to shoot down two more men. Another bullet dug itself in his left thigh and yet another in his shoulder until finally, with a bitter cry, he went down in the mud.

Ginta and Hakaku, two of Kouga's most trusted soldiers (who he also liked to think of as his right and left hands) ran to him. They had, quite luckily, only minor wounds, but there was a wild, scarred look in their eyes that Kouga was sure could be seen in his own. The two fighters hauled their leader away from the worst of the fight, and thrust his half-conscious body into the sand by the shore. They worked quickly to uncover a secretly hidden boat they had stored there the day before.

"What are you doing?" Kouga mumbled, drifting in and out of awareness.

Ginta approached him with a half smile. "We're savin' you, man."

"Now why the hell…would I need savin'?" As the blood seeped out of his wounds, his word began to slur, and his alertness fell to an all time low that would be shamed by even the worst of his men.

Hakaku grinned. "'Cuz, boss, you got a girl at home. And we're nothin' but a bunch of – what was it he called us on the first day, Ginta?"

" – Scoundrels with nothin' to do but get 'em selves killed 'cuz we ain't got no place even touchin' guns wid da skill we got!" Ginta grinned back at his friend and they began carrying Kouga to the boat.

"Guys…no time…jokin' aroun'…get back…kill Ijannn…"

"Man, he dun even know wud da name of da enemy is no more," Ginta commented, a muddy eyebrow raised.

Hakaku gave a hoarse laugh. "Yeah…"

"You chokin' up?"

"'Course not…just wanted to see my momma again, thas all."

"You will, Haku…I'll bet you on it. Now come help me heave dis damn thing in da water. Stupid Kouga's been hoggin' the food for himself or no way he would way dis much."

Kouga, unable to oppose, as he had blacked out during their conversation, was left only to groan and moan as they bound up his wounds. When the two mean had finished, they pushed the boat as hard as they could with the strength they had left, and it floated away, quiet as a ghost into the calmer parts of the river.

"You ready to die, comrade?"

"Hell, man, I've been dead for ages."

"Then let's go kick some Ijin ass!"


	4. Chapter 4

**October 17, 2005**

The sky mourned that day.

Steady, unforgettable tears that smelled of smoke and bitterness – tears that would not let up for days. Something inside her stirred, a slow churning in her stomach that made her feel sick and incapable of doing her daily chores. Kagome rose from bed that morning in a haze, feeling slightly as though she was drunk, which, as she recalled, was a college experience that she had never felt the urge to relive.

'It must be the hot fudge sundae's with Sango,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Speaking of which, those have got to be detrimental to our diets.' She frowned slightly before stepping into the bathroom and turning on the hot shower. Slinging a fresh towel on the bar in front of her, she quickly brushed her teeth and shed her pajamas. Today was going to be a rainy day, but there was no reason to let it affect her work. After all, she had patients with problems to take care of.

Breakfast was an assortment of fruits and veggies (dribbled with some none too healthy ranch dressing) and a glass of milk. Popping her gummy vitamins in her mouth – yes, she was still quite the kid – Kagome turned on the mini television resting conveniently on the kitchen counter where she could eat and watch at the same time. She flipped expertly to the news channel and searched for any broadcasts on Squad 42, Kouga's squad. The woman speaking was impossibly pretty, nearly leading Kagome to believe that men would only watch the news to goggle at her. Brushing past the absurd thought, she concentrated on what the woman was saying.

"Just yesterday there was an attack at the front on the Pacific. Sadly, it was unsuccessful." Kagome held her breath, remembering what Kouga had told her in his email about setting out North. "Luckily, most of Squad 36 (Here, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief) returned back to their bunker safely although there were several wounded and two unfortunate casualties," the woman continued. "Despite the enemy's strong defenses, Squad 41 and 42 set out this morning at 4:00 to give it a second shot. Meanwhile down at the Southern border, Squad 18…"

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly before turning off the television. Who on earth would report military actions so the entire world could see what their squads were planning? Oh, well. She rose from her comfortable stool and, clambering back up the stairs, headed into her bedroom once more before going to work. Leaning over the front of her bed where it was closely aligned with the wall, she groped around a bit before finally touching the tiny metal heart on the back of the headboard. She pressed lightly on it and then quickly withdrew her hand before reaching up and removing a picture from above the headboard of her bed.

It was a beautifully framed photo of her, her brother, and both of her parents laughing and smiling at the beach. Seconds later, the most unobtrusive compartment slid out directly from the wall, revealing a beautifully molded china bowl decorated with other especially significant memorabilias including a stunning diamond crescent necklace that Kouga had given her on their one year anniversary.

The china bowl itself was used as Kagome's wishing well, something her father had given her on her fourth birthday. Her last birthday before he passed away. Though she could not pinpoint how, Kagome always had a sinking feeling that her father knew it would be his last gift to her and had been careful to make it particularly special to her. Inside it, the water shimmered beautifully, reflecting the intricately hand painted designs that her father had done himself. With a small, wistful sigh, Kagome fished a penny out of her pocket inscribed with 2005 as that was the current year, and held it between her two palms.

Her eyes had already closed from habit, and after completing her wish, she kissed the penny softly and let it drop into the bowl with a tiny splash. It joined four other pennies in the water, each one older than the other. With a final glance into the wishing bowl, Kagome ducked under the compartment and pushed the tiny metal heart again. The compartment slid silently shut, and Kagome made sure to replace the picture of her family on the wall. She checked the clock quickly, happy to see she would not be late, and then shuffled back downstairs to grab her lunch before heading to work. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Please, Daddy, keep my true love safe…_

xXx

Hojo was beyond frustrated. Mr. Takahashi had not yet returned his calls, and it had already been three days! The day of their appointment, the morning of October 14, Hojo had been in a bit of a tangled position regarding an odd character who called himself Onigumo, and had been unable to make it. Apparently, as Onigumo put it, "There has been some slight confusion; the latest update on the will was not given to the late Mr. Takahashi's current attorney – that would be you – so I am here to do just that. Unfortunately you'll see that there have been some urgently important…changes…"

Oddly enough, Mr. Takahashi seemed rather oblivious to the absence of his attorney, and had not even called to complain. Nor had he done what his grandfather asked of him in his will.

Hojo could not comprehend the reason for Mr. Takahashi's complete lack of promptness in returning his calls. Unless, of course, he really was angry with him. But then again, it would not prove a sufficient punishment for Hojo to be ignored. That was not the Takahashi's way! Besides, Hojo had been particularly careful in measuring the brevity of each of the messages he left on his answering machine as to not aggravate his client. He really did have enough to think about without a spoiled rich kid giving him this much trouble over a measly will. Although in this case, the will was anything but.

With a weary sigh, he settled down on a couch and popped open a beer. The phone lay in front of him on the living room table, taunting him with every numbered button. Hojo leaned over it, grimaced at it, and then mentally hit himself on the head before falling back onto the couch with a bewildered expression on his face. Dear God, was he losing his mind already? This wasn't even a difficult job! He pondered for a minute on his next move before deciding to simply forget it. If Mr. Takahashi was so uninterested in the money, Hojo would simply let it rot in the bank for the time being. After all, his client would surely contact him the minute he was actually needed. Yes, that would be the most logical plan.

Grinning at his own brilliance, Hojo took a larger sip of his beer before turning on the T.V. 'Not too much now, Hojo,' he warned himself after taking two especially large gulps. 'Everyone knows how well it sits with you, but it'd be better to stay sober in case darling Kagome calls and changes her mind about that movie. Yeah, I'll bet she's just sitting at home regretting her decision. Yeah, I'll bet.'

His smile widened almost goofily, and he began humming along to the tune on the Disney Channel. Mulan had to be his favorite. 'Stay sober, man! Sober! Kagome won't be able to resist your charm.'

The poor guy was already drunk.

xXx

"How did you know…?"

"Instinct."

"That's not good enough for me."

"I didn't think so." There was a slight pause as the two men studied each other before finally, Hiten looked away, a scowl on his face. "What's the matter? Angry?"

"You killed my fucking brother!"

"He deserved to die," Sesshomaru retorted, slamming his hands on his desk as he stood up. Hiten cringed as a loud crack split the air, but his boss seemed unfazed. "You know as well as I do he was a traitor, Hiten."

"You could've punished him! Or given him some kind of – "

"What? Warning?" He scoffed, glowering at the perceptibly inferior man before him. "Don't talk to me about what I _could_ have done, Hiten. I'm not going to start changing for your precious relatives. You know very well there was only one solution."

"I know," Hiten whispered, "that he was the only brother I ever had, and you took him away from me."

"You're pathetic…" Sesshomaru's eyes filled with scorn.

"And y-you!" The Thunder Brother was stuttering now, but his eyes were so full of hatred for the man before him that it nearly drowned out his fear. "You're n-nothing but a fucking h-heartless bastard whose got nobody to love and c-can't seem to find the time to give a shit!"

Two seconds later a gun was pointed between his eyes, but he somehow found it in him not to back down.

"Are you trying to die young, too?"

"Go ahead, boss," Hiten hissed. "Pull the trigger. We all know you have it in you."

"You think I won't?"

"I know you can."

A short silence met his words before the gun retreated back into the formidable trench coat.

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

xXx

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about her wish. It wasn't a matter of faith, of course; she trusted her father's wishing well completely. But that sinking feeling in her gut just wasn't letting up, and she began to grow more and more worried. She shook her head to clear her mind. There were more important things to focus on.

"…and then he slammed the door and left!" the woman finished, her mascara-lined eyes watery with tears.

Kagome stared dumbly at her, unsure of what to say as she really hadn't been paying the woman much attention at all. "And um…how does that make you feel?"

Startlingly dull eyes glared at her. "Like shit!" the woman growled. "How the hell do you think I feel? What the hell kind of a therapist are you anyways?"

"Um, I – sorry! It's just…I-I well…I have a lot on my mind, and I just – Look, I – "

"Save your breath, Ms. Higurashi, and I'll save my money!" the woman huffed, rising in all her 200 pound, flowery dress glory to flounce out the door.

"No, please Mrs. Damachi! Give me another chance!"

"I absolutely cannot tolerate a therapist who's too busy thinking of her own problems to solve those of her clients'! Why, I'm better off talking to my 5-year-old son!"

"…You have a son?"

xXx

5 o'clock was rush hour, leaving Inuyasha stuck in traffic for an hour more than he needed to be to keep hold of his patience. Already twice today he had been in situations that would frighten anyone into thinking they had come to the end of the road. A truck had barreled towards him at a startling high speed before sliding to a stop just before it hit him, an even more surprising display of the power of friction. Next, a 500-pound woman had slammed into him at the subway causing him to fall. He had gotten himself up just in time before the subway could crush his skull, a lucky maneuver from him as his shoelaces had been caught in the tracks. Oddly enough, he could've sworn the subway had slowed down just enough for him to escape.

With a growl that a Siberian husky could barely match, Inuyasha honked his horn at the old lady worming her way in front of him. He rolled down his window, a scowl on his face and snarled, "Can you drive any fucking slower!"

The car stopped, and it took all his mental will not to say something entirely too rude to write.

Out came the old lady's son, a huge, buffed up 40-year-old druggie whose mood was just as bad as Inuyasha's. His long hair was tied in a tight, oily ponytail near the nape of his neck, and horribly yellow teeth gleamed under a crooked nose that had obviously been broken more than once. The already irritated star groaned when he caught sight of the colossal man.

"You got a problem wid mah ole' lady?"

"No," Inuyasha spat. "I _have_ a problem her damn driving."

"You're messin' wid da wrong guy, _boy_."

"Yeah? Try me, and I'll bring you down on your ass so fast you won't even know what the hell hit you."

"Pretty tough words for a dead boy."

A gun spun out of a hidden compartment in his Lamborghini and directed itself between the man's eyes. "_Don't fuck with me._"

The guy burst out laughing, completely unfazed, and Inuyasha almost dropped the gun. His accent disappeared. "Like father, like sons."

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed into slits as he spoke.

"You're so much like your brother it's not even funny. I mean, I really thought you two would turn out different. That maybe we would only have to kill one of you."

"Stay the fuck away from my family!"

"Oh, don't worry, boy. We still need _you_. As for Sesshomaru…now, that's a different story." He laughed again, psychotically before ambling back over to his junk car and slipping into the passenger seat. "Don't worry, Momma," Inuyasha heard him say. "Everything's perfect now." Another menacing laugh followed soon afterwards as the car sped away.

xXx

Kagome was drained from the day. After losing one of her newest clients, the only thing she felt like doing was going home to take a hot bath. When the day was finally over, she grabbed her purse, slung on her overcoat, and eagerly headed out into the rain. No umbrella, as usual. Her car was park on the opposite side of her office, so she was forced to walk around the entire building to reach it. Oddly enough, she was given the option of her own parking space, but chose the walk instead, leaving her space for her secretary. Well, her future assistant. Her last one had quit a few days ago after finding out she was pregnant, and Kagome had yet to find another one.

Turning on the news again was the reflexive thing to do when she got home. Afterwards, she would've wished she had not. It was a different person reporting this time – a man whose hair was colored a shiny black with a spray of sophisticated gray. His face was drawn as though he were wary of his job, but the spark in his eyes said otherwise. Perhaps he was merely exhausted of the war.

When Kagome turned on the television he had just finished a discussion on the majority's appreciation of the war. At the moment, it wasn't too good. Next, he moved on to progress, the section that Kagome listened intently to. News of the South Side passed quickly and was followed by a break. She took the time to heat up a frozen dinner bowl in the microwave before bringing it to the living room and setting her meal up on the coffee table. A stress relief candle and a glass of homemade orange juice polished her dinner off nicely. The commercial ended soon enough as Kagome ravenously shoved rice and teriyaki chicken into her mouth. Her voracious appetite halted as the man began to speak of Squad 42.

"Reporting live from the Pacific shore, Yura Takachi."

"Thank you, Mitsuo. A violent storm has been raging throughout the shores as the search for survivors continues. So far only 3 have been found, and already the majority of bodies has been recovered. The tragic defeat of Squad 42 will be a sorry loss on our side. The three soldiers we found were injured badly, and their chance of survival seems to be dwindling every second. One has already, unfortunately, passed on. Despite the professional medics we have at the scene, it seems we are fighting a losing battle."

"No…" Kagome screamed, tears almost immediately flooding her eyes. "Kouga…"

"Have the other two bodies been identified, Yura?" Mitsuo asked, pressing a finger to the ear bud from which he heard the terrible news.

"Only one. His name is Hakaku Yamashi."


	5. Chapter 5

**October 17, 2006**

She made a phone call to the General, Kouga's leader. He wasn't dead. She wouldn't believe it. The dial tone was busy, but she tried again, desperation in her eyes. No luck, the General was still on the phone. Again, she redialed the forbidden number, her eyes flowing. Finally, after repeating the process at least sixteen times, a man's voice drifted into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"General!"

"Kagome, is that you?" He sounded tired, like he'd been up for over two days. "Hello?"

Fighting the nausea rising in her stomach, Kagome spoke. "Yes, it's me."

"You're calling for…Kouga…"

"The survivors, General."

"Kagome, I can't be sure – "

"I need to know." There was a small sigh as she tried frantically to stifle her tears. "Please."

"He wasn't one of them."

She choked, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I'm sorry."

_Denial_

Something clenched inside her, this slow sickening spread of poison through her blood, making her want to run. Or hide. Anything to seclude herself from the world. From reality.

"Kagome? Are you there?"

A loud crash could be heard as the cordless phone shattered against the tiled floor. The General grew anxious as the phone buzzed in his ear.

"Kagome! Answer me!"

His voice was a faint whisper to her as she let her body slump to the floor. "He's gone…" She closed her eyes tightly, painfully, and waited. Seconds ran by, minutes, an hour, then two. The phone was dead; there was nothing left to stir the silence.

What was she waiting for?

The pain had to stop. It had to! But it didn't.

_Acceptance_

It was past 12:00 when Sango burst into her kitchen, her eyes wild and scared. "Oh, God…oh my God, Kagome!" She hurried to her friend, grabbing a handful of paper towels on the way to wrap her bloody wrist. Luckily, the wound was shallow and the bleeding had already stopped. "I'm so sorry," Sango cried. "I just heard! My God, Kagome, what have you done to yourself…"

"He promised he'd come home, Sango," Kagome choked.

"Oh, honey…sometimes…things don't work out the way you plan."

"I loved him, Sango…" She was crying hard now.

"I know you did."

She let Sango hold her, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into her shoulder. Everything she had known, everything she had ever worked for and wanted fell apart in front of her eyes.

xXx

He always made sure to call her at night for reasons he never bother disclosing. Kikyo, on the other hand, could hardly care less. She thought only of leaving his icy chamber that stunk of rotting meat and the stench of an ogre's breath. Everything was dark, velvet or leather, and shaded an ugly, deep purple that Kikyo despised. She loathed much more than the surroundings however. The mere thought of having to converse with him and take orders from him taunted her like no nightmare could. Often she would hurry home after their short meetings, her face as colorless as those slivered eyes peeking out from the darkness, and retch 'till her throat burned of acid.

Today was no different.

She took a deep breath before walking in. His quarters were stationed at an abandoned butcher house on the outskirts of Tokyo. The city was quiet here, almost deserted if not for the few cars that drove by. There was no doubt that he liked it better this way.

"What do you want?" The animosity in her voice was evident, but he hardly seemed to mind as he stared at her, those pale, shiny eyes penetrating her very soul. Kikyo shivered slightly and looked away, focusing her attention on the carpet beneath her heels. The snow-white fur rug was matted with dull blood, and she had to close her eyes to keep from gagging. Was there nothing here that would cease to remind her of his cruelty?

He grinned maliciously at her, his cold eyes tracing her outline with an intensity that frightened her to no end. "Keep an eye on him, Kikyo…"

"I'm already doing that," she managed, grinding her teeth together painfully.

"Yes, of course," he hissed, licking his dry, burnt lips with a paper tongue. "I thought I would remind you."

"There was no need. May I leave now?"

"Close the door on your way out." She prepared to do just that, nearly tripping in her eagerness to leave the cold room. "Oh, and one more thing…" Her hand quivered over the doorknob, anticipation and fear clenching her heart.

"Kill anyone who gets too close to him."

**October 20, 2005**

Somewhere on an isolated island in the pacific, a makeshift boat washed ashore. It continued to float along the sand beach until somebody shouted for help.

A young girl of 24 ran towards the body, her flip-flops throwing up sand as she stumbled across the hot, bumpy surface. The girl had tied her auburn colored tangles into two straight braids that hung down past her chest and slapped against her back and shoulders as she ran. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and although they were bright, they had also a sharp caution inside them as though she were constantly paranoid. She was also quite muscular, giving her a slight tomboyish look.

There was a body in the boat – tied to it actually and from the sturdiness of the knots it couldn't have been accidental. The girl collapsed next in the sand and dragged the boat out of the water, using her legs as leverage. Halfway through she stopped to catch her breath, grumbling slightly about the heavy weight and hot sun beating upon her back. Secretly however, she was all too curious to care about the heat. Pulling out her pocketknife, she cut the bindings loose and lugged the body from the boat a far enough distance away from the shore.

It was a very young man, probably only 25 and her forehead crinkled with worry as she caught side of the bloody bandages decorating his body. "Help! I need some help over here!" She pressed a finger gently to his neck and, relieved to find a pulse despite how unsteady it was, called out again for help. From a distance, several men who seemed familiar with the girl began running towards her. While the men got closer, she further examined the body and managed to spot a nametag.

"Hmm…" The girl bent down, careful not to touch any of the man's injuries, and read the dirt-covered words, "Kuga?"

Funny.

There was an abnormally large space between the K and U. She brushed a finger across it and uncovered another letter.

"Kouga…"

xXx

She couldn't believe Sango had dragged her here. Nor could she put her mind around the fact that she had given in at one point, simply giving her friend a hard time by flopping around uselessly when she'd tried to dress her up. Sango had ditched the outfit completely, choosing to let Kagome stay as she was instead.

It had been 3 long days since the news. 3 days Kagome had spent in her bed, burrowed under the covers, sobbing so hard her eyes had swollen shut and her nose was redder than Snow White's poisonous apple. Sango, of course, had other plans for her and made sure that she ate although she had failed to get her to wash. To put it simply, Kagome looked and felt like a complete mess. Standing here in the middle of a bar watching people dance and make out really wasn't helping.

"He'd want you to live and have fun," Sango had insisted, but really she couldn't imagine having any amount of fun at a place like this.

Especially in her pajamas with the flying pigs and cows littered over it.

Sango had just left, claiming she desperately needed to go to the bathroom and shoved Kagome in the midst of the dancing after giving her an encouraging smile. With a tremendously loud sigh, Kagome ambled over to the bar and slumped over the counter. The seat spun slightly as she sat in it, but after gripping the counter for support, it slid to a stop, leaving her to knock her head against the marble and mumble something about a drink. There was no response as the bartender was too busy flirting with a voracious blonde who was doing a very nice job of seducing him into giving her a number of free drinks. Groaning slightly, Kagome closed her eyes and wished, frantically, that she was back at home in the safety of her bed.

"New style around here, eh?" She felt someone slide into the stool next to her. "We got the whole flying pig pajamas going. Is that a new perfume, too," the voice joked, closer than it had been before. When she neglected to reply, the voice, a distinctively male one, continued. "Figures. I haven't been here for ages."

"Look, just, leave me alone," Kagome grumbled, not bothering to lift her head. She felt suddenly annoyed at the unwanted company.

"Let me buy you a drink."

Finally, she straightened up, giving the man a full glare. "Are you always this persistent?" The bar was too dark to tell exactly what he looked like, but she managed to distinguish he wore sunglasses and smelled of cologne.

"To pretty ladies who wear pajamas into bars?"

"Whatever."

"Always," he grinned, flashing her his pearly whites. Then, before she could protest, he slammed a hand on the table, catching the bartender's attention.

"What!" the impatient man snapped.

"Martini for the young lady. On me." He said it casually as though he'd done it a million times and it distressed her to no end.

"I'll make it strong," the bartender sneered at her.

Kagome glowered at him, resisting the urge to slap the smug look off his face. "I'll have a beer," the mysterious man cut in, glancing nervously at the girl next to him.

When they had gotten their drinks, Kagome seemed to calm down a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up in surprise at the man before turning her stare to the wall of glasses, wines, and alcohols. "No."

"I understand."

An hour later she was half-drunk and blurting out practically every random tidbit secret about her that she would never usually tell anyone.

"And you know what?" she was saying.

"What?"

"The Beatles?"

"Yeah?"

"Never liked 'em," she slurred.

"No!"

"Yup." She could've sworn she saw him smiling behind those dark sunglasses.

"That's too bad. I love the Beatles."

"It is, isn't it?" She downed her fourth drink before picking up another. The man, whoever the hell he was, had the nerve to grab her hand and stop her.

"You've had enough."

"No, I haven't."

"Miss, you're already drunk."

"'Course not!"

"You are," he said, so convincingly that she believed him.

"Am I? Well, not drunk enough then."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cuz…" She whispered, her voice so soft he barely heard her. "I can still feel him."

There was silence after that, but he dropped her hand and she gulped another one down until suddenly, out of nowhere, she began to cry. He stared at her, silent in the darkness and straying colored lights, and produced a handkerchief from his pocket. Kagome took it, gratefully, and blew her nose loudly into it before handing it back. He received it cautiously, pinching it between two fingers before coughing slightly. "You'd better keep it," he said and for the first time she laughed.

That was all he needed. It was a real laugh, not like the angry, bitter ones she'd forced out before, but one that made him smile in return. It started out as a gurgle that she tried to keep in until before long she was full out laughing, so hard in fact that several couples glanced at her curiously before returning to their make out sessions. After a minute or so, she chuckled to a stop, leaning against the counter for support as tears of mirth streamed down her face. The handkerchief was on the table next to her arm, and she stuffed it carelessly into her pajama pocket.

"Let's dance," she said abruptly.

A slow song had begun to drift from the speakers surrounding them and she pulled at his arm eagerly. The mystery man glanced at her uncertainly. "I'm not sure that's a very good idea."

"Too smelly for ya?"

"'Course not. It's just – "

"C'mon then!"

She dragged him into the center of the dance floor, and wrapped her arms around him, flying pig pajama glory and all. Hesitantly, the mystery man swayed with her like a tree too weak to stand still in the wind. He held her delicately, almost barely touching her at all, as though any sort of pressure would break her. Then, as she put her head on his shoulder, he began to relax, letting the music guide them both amidst the crowd of swaying couples.

"This used to be our song, you know?"

He looked down at her, face crumpled in sympathy before holding her tighter. "I guess," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I'm the only one who knows now." He slipped the sunglasses off his face and tucked them into his pocket.

"No," he whispered, his voice muffled in her hair. "You're not."

They swayed through the night, neither of them stopping even after the song had ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**October 21, 2005**

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was odd, really, being obsessed with a scraggly looking girl in flying pig pajama bottoms that he'd met one peculiar night at a bar named Kozy. He was though, and fully aware of it, too. Inuyasha had always been of a gregarious sort, never hesitating to ask out a girl or approach someone who happened to be particularly pugnacious. He also had a steadfast ability to repress any hurtful words clawing their way out of his throat, which earned him a prodigious number of faithful friends. One of these friends was Miroku, specifically his closest buddy and most trusted companion.

They were sitting at a small corner table in Café KoKo, hidden by a counter from the rest of the customers. It seemed to be a busy Monday as most of the regulars had arrived seeking refuge from the rain showering the streets. A fountain stood outside, it's fancy display of water spraying into the courtyard invisible against the rain. Inuyasha sipped his latte, his eyes screwed shut in aggravation as Miroku pondered his story. Then, slowly the discussion of last night's curious events took place.

"Well, do you want to find her?"

"I think she might be the one, Miroku!" Hearing this, the prominent lech rolled his eyes and set to work on his frappacino, sighing contentedly as it slid down his throat. "I really mean it, man!" Inuyasha growled.

"Listen, kid – "

"I told you to stop calling me that…" he grumbled.

" – I don't wanna be rude, but – "

"Then don't."

"Would you stop interrupting?" Miroku hissed, his eyes narrowing into dangerously small slits.

"Alright, alright!"

"Anyways, I really don't think this chick is any different than the others."

"She is, Miroku! I'm telling you, she is…she's absolutely…" he paused, his eyes faraway. "…Amazing."

"What is?"

"The girl, you idiot! The girl!"

"Right. But so was Kikyo."

Inuyasha cringed, sending his best friend a frosty look. "Don't mix her into this. That girl has nothing to do with her."

"Well, she looks a bit like her, doesn't she? And hey, just for future references, so I don't have to call her "That Girl" all the time – what's her name?"

"It's – "

There was a short silence as Inuyasha fought to remember until finally Miroku threw his hands up in frustration. "Dear God, man! You don't even remember her freakin' name!"

"She never told me," Inuyasha protested in his defense. "What does it matter anyways?"

"It matters because now you'll never find her! Can you at least give me a description?"

"Well, it was kind of dark, so…"

Miroku sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It's hopeless, man. Tokyo is gigantic."

"No! No, it isn't! I need to find her," Inuyasha pleaded.

After a slight moment of consideration, Miroku gave in. "Alright, just tell me what you know, and I'll see what I can do."

"She's not too tall, maybe 5'4" or so, but she did seem to be slouching a bit. Didn't smell too great – a little like garbage actually – and, um, well, you know about the pajamas. Her hair was black and real tangled at that. She was pretty skinny, but not exactly bony, and um, I think that's it."

"Wow…"

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

"You just described half the girl in the whole wide freakin' city, kid."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Listen, there's really nothing I can do! I mean if you at least knew her name…"

"I can recognize her! If you gave me a picture or something – "

"Yeah, okay," Miroku sighed, "but we got nothing."

"I just…I…" He slumped in his seat, running a discouraged hand through his hair. "I just wish I could get a lead."

"Well, keep your eyes open! If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

xXx

Kagome woke up in hell. Well, actually, the hangover wasn't nearly as bad as it usually got, which would explain her half-conscious state last night. And though her head still hurt, at least nothing terribly bad had happened. Sango had given her the whole story, and she was at least partially aware of the events that took place anyways..

Apparently her best friend had walked out of the bathroom to find her slumped over a bar stool conversing with an extremely good-looking young man and was kind enough not to interrupt anything. At this point in the story, Kagome directed an irritated glare at her. Sango had then gone off on her own to dance, keeping an eye on Kagome of course the entire time. Then, sometime throughout the evening, Kagome had dragged a very reluctant looking man into the center of the dance floor. When the young man, whoever he was, had finally begun to relax, the music was nearly over. Several people left then – it was pretty late already – but the majority of the crowd stayed and Kagome and the "Mystery Man" didn't stop dancing. Halfway through a fast song, Kagome threw up and fainted, leaving the Mystery Man with her drooping body. He's picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out the door, an insanely uncomfortable look on his face.

Kagome grimaced at this part of the story and buried her face in her hands. "Don't worry," Sango assured her. "He seemed rather smitten with you until you puked all over him and the dance floor."

Kagome responded with a glower and a groan.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "I followed the both of you outside and dutifully took you home as I had promised."

"Thanks, I guess," she sighed tiredly.

"You up for some coffee?"

"Yeah, the usual. Just let me grab my purse and we'll be off to Café KoKo."

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna shower and change out of those PJ's first. You still smell like vomit."

xXx

They ordered vanilla lattes and sat down at a corner booth to talk; Sango was all too eager about the situation.

"Who do you think he was?" she whispered, an excited spark lighting up her eyes.

"I don't care," Kagome replied, taking a long sip of her drink and following it up with a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, come on! He was cute!"

"You barely saw him," Kagome accused.

"I saw he was cute," her best friend fired back, pausing to nibble at a blueberry muffin. "Besides, he was really nice about you puking on his shirt. No complaints whatsoever! He seemed like a really sweet guy."

"There are plenty of gentlemen in the world," Kagome said. "And…I'm not ready yet."

Sango glanced at her sympathetically before staring intently at her muffin. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…you're my best friend, and I can't stand seeing you so depressed. But, you're right. It's still too soon."

"It's alright," Kagome assured her. "I know you're just trying to help."

"You have something on your chin by the way. Looks a bit like latte."

She stuffed a hand into her pocket, groping about for a handkerchief. "Hmmm, I think I put it in the wash."

"Oh, I found one in your pajama pocket. Slipped it in your jeans – check in the left one."

"Got it!" Kagome froze, staring intently at the handkerchief. "Weird…"

"What is it?"

"I don't remember owning this," she frowned.

"Maybe the Mystery Man?"

"Wait a minute…" Her forehead crinkled in thought. "That might actually be it! I remember something like that. I was crying…he told me to keep it…I just can't remember why…"

"You got snot all over it?" Sango suggested.

"Oh, be quiet. That's what they're for, isn't it?"

She shrugged and sat back in her chair. "Anyways, stop staring at that handkerchief and use it already. But watch that bottom corner – it's got a red stain on it."

"I don't think that's a stain, Sango."

"Then what?"

"I think it's needlework. Really fine stitching."

Sango gazed down at it, pondering. "What does it say?"

"I.T."

"I…T…?"

"Yup."

"Like…it?"

"No, the letters are in caps."

"So…like…it?"

Kagome laughed. "Stop. I think it's someone's initials."

"Well, we'll deal with it later. It's time now for my morning newspaper and you should be off to work! I cancelled all your past appointments, but you'll still need to call a couple clients."

"Alright. Thanks, Sango!"

"Anytime." After receiving a final encouraging smile, she was off.

xXx

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck.

He was absolutely positive it was her and was so excited about it, he jumped up and slapped Miroku enthusiastically on the back. "Awesome advice, Miroku! I think I just found the one."

In response, Miroku scowled at him and began tenderly rubbing the spot where Inuyasha's hand had connected with his back. "Yeah, yeah." In a split second, however, he perked up. "You go ahead. I got my own fish to fry."

"Is it that other girl again? The one that's rejected you like…twenty times?"

"Her name is Sango! And yes, it's her. I'll catch you later, 'kay?"

"Alright then." Inuyasha ambled away, keeping a close eye on the girl as she approached the door and headed out into the rain. Suddenly getting an idea, Inuyasha sped up, quickly unbuckling his umbrella as he left the café and unfurling it in the rain. It created a pleasant bridge above his head and he quickly searched for the girl, trying to be inconspicuous against the colored buildings along the street. Finally, he spotted her sitting against a small fountain in the plaza, her hair pulled back and a book in one hand. The other held a pink and purple umbrella, which he hadn't remembered seeing. Abandoning his plan of offering her a shelter from the rain, he approached her shyly and struggled to think of another.

She glanced up at him as he sat down next to her, but returned all to eagerly to her book. "Nice weather, eh?" he managed.

This time she didn't bother looking up. "I suppose."

"Look, I'm not really good with words, but would you like to – "

"If you're asking me out, I'm not interested."

He blinked, taken aback by her blunt reply. "Well, why not?"

"I have a boyfriend," she said, an uncomfortable look on her face before she added a quiet, "sorry."

There was something about the way she said it that made him stare at her. She looked up then, straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated. He blinked, utterly confused, and yet somehow aware that she wasn't apologizing for having a boyfriend. There was something else in those eyes - a sharp pain that begged for forgiveness and the steady terror of being rejected. A long silence ensued as the pair gazed at each other. The girl was studying him intently, her chocolate brown eyes roaming across his face as though memorizing every line and curve.

Finally, she broke the stare and turned away, fumbling with her books as she rose, almost too quickly, from her seat. Inuyasha rose with her, a curious expression on his face as though he were in a trance. In this light she looked more than ever like Kikyo.

"I have to go," the girl mumbled.

He turned to the side and stared as she left, her umbrella forgotten. The wind began to grow stronger, but he stayed put, watching her attentively, too transfixed to look away. Finally, he was forced to stop as her figure disappeared in the rain.

An hour later Kikyo stumbled into the safety of her own apartment, and slipped the chocolate brown contacts out of her eyes. Then, slowly, like a wilted flower too tired to stay upright, she slumped to the floor and began to cry.


End file.
